The glitch in the program
by Neko-Chan Ammy
Summary: Carla is a young adult who makes money by hacking. She calls herself a master hacker but one day when she had finished hacking into pokemon fire red she found a strange tab when she was testing it out.. As she pressed SUDDENLY she got sucked it to the game! Read about her adventures as she tries to escape the very world she made!
1. Chapter 1

The Glitch in the program

Hey itiiitttss AmmyJammy!

This is z fanfic I talked about on my profile! Now lets a get a going!

Chapter 1 The Hacker

Carla had just download a program to hack a pokemon game. It was called Advanced Map. She prayed that it was virus free she couldn't afford to get her computer broken.

The girl waited patiently for the download to be complete. Finally done! She quickly open it a started a AVG scan...

To Carla's relief there was no virus!

She grabbed her notebook to check what the client wanted. That was her job. Teaching people how to hack and hacking for people.

This client was very picky and Carla knew this hack would take a while... She opened up windows words and tried to think of a good original story.

The client wanted to visit each region too... Catch every single last pokemon there was.. Suddenly Carla though of a great story and then she began writing...

She write the story for hours and hours forgetting the time.. Suddenly she saw the time! It was 4 hours until her part time job at the Ice cream parlour!

She lay down on her old scratchy sofa and tried to go to sleep...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The phone rang Carla got up as fast as she could. She ran into the shower, sadly the shower was freezing the first minute or two.. She rushed as fast as she could.

She got out of the shower and started to make her morning coffee. Oh you don't want to talk to Carla before she's had her coffee...

While her coffee was brewing she sat down to eat some corn flakes. She remember that when she was a little she would put so much. Now she put none at all.

She ate her breakfast, got dressed and ran to the parlour

I know this was a short... And pretty boring bbbbuuuuttt this was just to show you guys the character. Please REVEIW it will keep me going!

Bbbbbbbyyyyyyeeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

**The glitch in the program**

Heeeeyyyy you guys I'm back! Sorry this took so long I've been very busy so here it is! Oh and I put my two reviewers in this chapter! (I asked them first of course). So if you guys want to be a character in this story! If you are in the story you will only be in one chapter!

Carla got into a cab and told the driver to Tina's Terrific Ice Cream Parlour... Carla hated that name... It was a stupid name, but she had to pay the rent.

When she arrived she ran into the bathroom and put on her horrid uniform... The uniform looked like a maid outfit but with a pink apron and it was very... VERY revealing... Who was the pervert that designed this outfit!?

She tied her crimson hair into a messy bun. She stuffed her clothes into her hand bag. Carla picked up her phone and texted to her friend Flower "Is the coast clear?" She waited patiently. Suddenly "vvvvvvvv" Carla looked at her phone "The boss just arrived but I can tell you were just having a bathroom break".

Carla snuck out of the smelly bathroom and hung her bag on the hook then calmly walked to her post. "Late again Carla" Alice teased "you got me" Carla playfully put her hands up in the air.

Alice had long silky brown hair she wore her hair in a ponytail. Alice was a bit taller than Carla she was also wearing the same uniform.

Carla gave an ice cream to a young boy and then asked Alice "Hey where's Flower?" Alice joked "I ate her!"XD. Carla and Alice laughed for a bit. "Poor Flower, the boss is talking to her" Alice told Carla.

Carla looked horrified and then said "Alice take my post for a second I'll get some more vanilla ice cream and I'll you a Flower" Alice nodded and told Carla "Ben's in today".

Carla was relieved that it wasn't Jerry. Carla grabbed a glass of smoothie and ran into the storage room. As she suspected Ben was hitting on Flower...

Flower was about the same height as Carla, she had longish brown hair that was held back by her favourite blue head band with a white rose on top. Flower was clutching her notebook with her drawing inside.

Flower was about to burst with anger, but she didn't want to get fired so she tried to hold it in. Carla calmly walked towards Ben and Flower. She poured the smoothie onto Ben's head "Opsy" She said in her cute voice. Then she pushed Ben down into the mop and bucket of water "Double Opsy" Carla was enjoying this.

Next Carla kicked the bucket of water and it hit the wall "Triple Opsy" She grabbed Flower's arm and the vanilla ice cream. And last but not least she closed and jammed the door with a broom.

Flower looked shocked. "Flower you Ok?" Alice asked "I'm fine now, Carla you know you're going to get fired?" Flower worried "I have my ways" she answered with here cute face.

The girls all returned to their posts ignoring the screams and bangs coming from the storage room. "How are you going to get out of this one, I mean you really out did yourself he's probably going to fire you" Alice asked curiously.

Carla answered confidently "If they fire me I get paid for being fired and we could hang out on weekends" Flower and Alice looked convinced.

They mindlessly gave away Ice cream. Suddenly Carla announced "I think I'll let him out" and she freed the door so that he could get out. Carla sat down and had a two scoop cone with cookie dough and mint. Flower had a strawberry ice cream and Alice had a chocolate ice cream.

Suddenly a very angry man shouted at Carla "You are FIRED!" Carla gave Flower and Alice a goodbye hug and then walked over to Ben and undid his belt and pulled it out which made his pants fall. "I assume the bill will have been sent by Monday" Carla calmly grabbed her bag and got into a cab.

Carla felt her blood boil but she also felt like she was going to cry. When she got to her apartment there was a cat by the building. "Meow" the cat cried Carla felt sorry for the cat so she kneeled down beside the cat and she started petting it.

The cat reminded her of her cat when she was five. Carla picked up the cat and she brought the cat to her apartment. She started to think of a name for the cat... Kitty! No that's way too generic... Skitty! When Carla was young she always said Skitty instead of kitty.

Carla gave skitty some tuna and a bowl of milk. Carla was confused her emotions were a mess! She wanted to laugh, cry and to shout all at the same time. She wanted to talk to someone but no one was there.

Suddenly Carla started to cry... Skitty went over to her and snuggled Carla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Sucked in **

**Hhhheeeeyyy! It's AmmyJammy! And today I have a new chapter but I had a bit of help! From LittleMissFlowerCakes! So thank you very much! **

Carla cried herself to sleep on her comfy couch. Skitty slept comfortably beside her, she was curled up in a ball. Skitty was a strange cat she was adorable with a tail as fluffy as a bunnies.

"Waaaaaaaa!" a newborn cried but she wasn't the only one. A nurse held the baby in her arms, a man was crying.

The man had jet black scruffy hair, he was tall and slender. He was sobbing heavily then he walked over to a woman.

The woman was very pale she had brown curly hair. Her eyes were closed and she was lying in bed. He tightly held the woman's hand and cried, he muttered something but it was too hard to understand.

The nurse gave the little girl to the crying man. He held her tight.

The memory slowly faded away and a new one had filled Carla's mind.

A skinny five year old girl with messy blonde hair was resting her head on a man with red curly hair. He had a patched up blanket and the little girl had a old, ripped coat. Suddenly there was a fierce red haired man jumped back pushing the girl to the ground causing her to wake up."Wa-what happened?" she then realised he had been shot! Blood was oozing out of his body at a fast pace, his vision was turning blurry. The terrified girl panicked.

"C-Carla.. use th-" the man said with his last breath. Carla cried heavily and then she saw that in his hand was a... GUN! She picked up the gun nervously. Studying it, she found out it was a pistol. She held the gun tightly and pointed it to the mysterious shadow that also had a pistol in his cold hands. She pulled the trigger. The shot was fired. The shadow jumped back and hit the wall, but the man wasn't the only thing that was sent flying,Carla was too. Her head hit the ground hard, her conscious faded and so did the memory.

Carla woke up with a loud thud. She was on the floor. She had fell out of bed during the night, it must have been her dreams. It must have been the gun shot. Every time she has that dream the gun shot always effects her the most. Carl was feeling a little thirsty so she decided to go get a bottle of clear water. You don't want to drink tap water in this town, you'll probably get sick if you do! After her dream, Carla wasn't ready to go back to sleep yet. She decided to start hacking again. Her laptop was the most expensive thing in her whole apartment. It wasn't the best one out there but right now she couldn't really afford to get a new one. Her getting fired really didn't help at all. She sat down at her desk and opened 'Advanced Map to get started'. She rested her head on her soft hand, she didn't realise she was drifting off to sleep. Unfortunately her hands couldn't hold her for long and she hit her head on the keyboard. Carla's head hit a combination of numbers that made the screen go black. "Owww, what was that?" she woke up when she felt her hair being pulled. Strangely, her hair was being pulled into the computer. Now it wasn't just her hair but her head and her arms and soon enough her whole body was being sucked into this computer!

Carla landed on the ground with a loud thud. The ground was getting very hot, very quickly. She looked around and saw an erupting volcano. She was about to jump up and run but she was stopped by a familiar kitten landing in her lap.

"Skitty what are you doing here, wait, what am I doing here?" Carla started to panick, she quickly picked up Skitty and ran as fast as she could into the nearby forest.

She had stopped to take a quick break, Skitty started eating some strange blue berries that were growing on a bush. Sighing, Carla sat down on the fresh grass and she started to gaze at the clouds. Suddenly a large blue creature with squinted eyes sat next to her. She looked up amazed.

"Oh my God!" she screamed, jumping up and down and flailing her arms

"Snor-Snorlax!" the blue creature roared, turning his head to look at Carla

"Snorlax what have I told you about scaring strangers?" a mysterious voice sighed. This mysterious voice belonged to a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a white vest, dark denim skinny jeans and black kicks. "Sorry about him, he just loves new people,"

Again I want to thank LittleMissFlowerCakes for all the help and ideas if you want to Co-write something with me just PM me!

I co-wrote something on LittleMissFlowerCakes stories so go check them out! Here's a link to her profile u/5217823/?a=b

Carla cried herself to sleep on her comfy couch. Skitty slept comfortably beside her, she was curled up in a ball. Skitty was a strange cat she was adorable with a tail as fluffy as a bunnies.  
"Waaaaaaaa!" a newborn cried but she wasn't the only one. A nurse held the baby in her arms, a man was crying.  
The man had jet black scruffy hair, he was tall and slender. He was sobbing heavily then he walked over to a woman.  
The woman was very pale she had brown curly hair. Her eyes were closed and she was lying in bed. He tightly held the woman's hand and cried, he muttered something but it was too hard to understand.  
The nurse gave the little girl to the crying man. He held her tight.  
The memory slowly faded away and a new one had filled Carla's mind.  
A skinny five year old girl with messy blonde hair was resting her head on a man with red curly hair. He had a patched up blanket and the little girl had a old, ripped coat. Suddenly there was a fierce red haired man jumped back pushing the girl to the ground causing her to wake up."Wa-what happened?" she then realised he had been shot! Blood was oozing out of his body at a fast pace, his vision was turning blurry. The terrified girl panicked.  
"C-Carla.. use th-" the man said with his last breath. Carla cried heavily and then she saw that in his hand was a... GUN! She picked up the gun nervously. Studying it, she found out it was a pistol. She held the gun tightly and pointed it to the mysterious shadow that also had a pistol in his cold hands. She pulled the trigger. The shot was fired. The shadow jumped back and hit the wall, but the man wasn't the only thing that was sent flying,Carla was too. Her head hit the ground hard, her conscious faded and so did the memory.

Carla woke up with a loud thud. She was on the floor. She had fell out of bed during the night, it must have been her dreams. It must have been the gun shot. Every time she has that dream the gun shot always effects her the most. Carl was feeling a little thirsty so she decided to go get a bottle of clear water. You don't want to drink tap water in this town, you'll probably get sick if you do! After her dream, Carla wasn't ready to go back to sleep yet. She decided to start hacking again. Her laptop was the most expensive thing in her whole apartment. It wasn't the best one out there but right now she couldn't really afford to get a new one. Her getting fired really didn't help at all. She sat down at her desk and opened 'Advanced Map to get started'. She rested her head on her soft hand, she didn't realise she was drifting off to sleep. Unfortunately her hands couldn't hold her for long and she hit her head on the keyboard. Carla's head hit a combination of numbers that made the screen go black. "Owww, what was that?" she woke up when she felt her hair being pulled. Strangely, her hair was being pulled into the computer. Now it wasn't just her hair but her head and her arms and soon enough her whole body was being sucked into this computer!

Carla landed on the ground with a loud thud. The ground was getting very hot, very quickly. She looked around and saw an erupting volcano. She was about to jump up and run but she was stopped by a familiar kitten landing in her lap.  
"Skitty what are you doing here, wait, what am I doing here?" Carla started to panick, she quickly picked up Skitty and ran as fast as she could into the nearby forest.  
She had stopped to take a quick break, Skitty started eating some strange blue berries that were growing on a bush. Sighing, Carla sat down on the fresh grass and she started to gaze at the clouds. Suddenly a large blue creature with squinted eyes sat next to her. She looked up amazed.  
"Oh my God!" she screamed, jumping up and down and flailing her arms  
"Snor-Snorlax!" the blue creature roared, turning his head to look at Carla  
"Snorlax what have I told you about scaring strangers?" a mysterious voice sighed. This mysterious voice belonged to a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a white vest, dark denim skinny jeans and black kicks. "Sorry about him, he just loves new people,"

**Again I want to thank LittleMissFlowerCakes for all the help and ideas if you want to Co-write something with me just PM me!  
I co-wrote something on LittleMissFlowerCakes stories so go check them out! Here's a link to her profile **** u/5217823/?a=b**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A New Adventure!

**Hey guys! I'm back I haven't updated in a bit but here's your chapter! Plus if you guys haven't noticed I have a new fanfic so go check it out! Totally shameless self promotion!**

Snorlax got off Carla and then she got a clear view of who owned the Snorlax... It was a young girl about her age who looked like someone she knew... But who did she look like...

"Sorry about that, are you alright?" The girl asked while putting out her hand to help Carla up "I'm fine, thanks for asking" Carla replied taking her hand for help.

"Umm... could you tell me where I am?" asked Carla. "Are you lost? But anyway you're in the-"the girl was interrupted by an erupting volcano!

"I'll tell you for now grab all the wild Pokémon you can find, we have to take cover. This is going to be a big one..." The girl beckoned Snorlax to come with her.

Carla did what she was told; she grabbed Skitty and ran the same direction as that girl. She grabbed as many Pokémon as she could this included A Pidgey, her Skitty, two Noctowl's, one Ekans and Magby.

She followed that girl, who was carrying two Macargo, a Torkoal, three Marill and an Emolga. Snorlax was carrying a lot of Pokémon... I mean a lot!

The girl led her to a house that was made out of a strange mineral that Carla had never seen before! Carla looked behind her and saw a stream of lava approaching rapidly!

The girl beckoned her to the house, and of course Carla did as she was told and ran towards the house. Suddenly Carla stopped "Pichu... Pi... Chu" a Pokémon cried.

Carla wanted to help the Pokémon so she dropped all the Pokémon she was carrying and started to climb the tree the Pokémon was stuck in. Carla was a great climber and she reached the Pokémon quickly.

It was a Pichu! No... Two Pichu! One of the Pichu seemed to be hurt. The other one was trying to get its friend un-stuck. Suddenly the tree started shaking! The lava had caught up to them!

Skitty used heal bell to heal up the Pichu. Then Skitty used ice beam to try and freeze the lava but no luck... Carla managed to pull out the Pichu from being stuck!

But now the problem was... They were surrounded by lava! Carla didn't want the Pokémon to die so she grabbed a Pichu and threw it to the roof of the house. Luckily her aim was perfect! She did the same with the other Pichu... Once again perfect aim!

Last but not least it was Skittys turn... But Skitty didn't want to go... But Carla had made up her mind and she threw Skitty onto the roof... Perfect the Pokémon were safe!

*Crack* the tree snapped! Carla thought it was the end... She fell unconscious... A memory came back to her...

A 12 year old girl dressed in black followed two men also dressed in black. "Now, Carla gal, go do your thing" One of the men said Carla nodded. "Here's the rope, you know what you gotta do" the other man told her.

Carla threw the rope up to the top off the building; it wrapped around one of the flags and started to climb the rope. She climbed the building like a pro! Carla reached the top of the building; she tied the rope to somewhere sturdier.

The two men climbed the building. "Go on in sugarcakes, we'll hold the rope" one of the men started to tie the rope around her waist. "Now cinnamonrolls what you have to do is 1. Make sure the cost is clear 2. Open the vault 3. Attach the mula' to the rope"

"One tug when the mula' comes up, two if your' goin' up. If someone sees you run to da' rope" the man gave Carla a thumb up sign to say that it was ready to go.

Carla was lowered in to the bank! She untied the rope and then headed towards the main bank vault. Carla was very careful and she made sure that there were no guards.

Luckily most of the guards were asleep... She made it to the vault safe and sound but unluckily wasn't the only one there...

**Thank you guys for reading! This chapter ended with a cliff hanger, so what do you guys think will happen? I was thinking a drunken security guard should find her or another robber should already be there, which idea do you like better? Or do you have your own idea then tell me I might use it! If you guys haven't checked out my profile yet, check it out! I have a poll so you guys can vote on what you want me to do! One last thing THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! **


	5. Chapter 5

The Glitch in the Program

Hey guys! I'm finally not sick anymore! I was sick for a whole week and I couldn't speak anymore because I had a throat infection...  
About the poll you guys voted and the "Create A Character" and "Ikarishipping" won with "Pokeshipping" and "Contestshipping" in second place! I've already upload a fanfic about the Create a Character but instead of doing just an Ikarishipping story I thought I could do a Ikari, Poke and Contest story altogether! Tell me what you guys think about that idea!

Carla stopped a guard in front of the vault, he was shouting and yelling, Carla thought to herself "He must be drunk" Carla knew just what to do.

She grabbed her secret out of her bag it was a... TEDDY BEAR! She got changed too, now she was wearing a little school girls outfit. And finally it was show time.

Carla got down on her knees and spread them apart in a V formation. Then she started crying? The guard got up and came towards the noise.

"Waaaats Wong kid?" The guard asked " Wahhhhh, I got lost and Mommy wasn't in this building, Wahhhh" Carla put and an accent a five year old would.

" Ahhhhhh, dwnt kry kid, ill hewlp you fiwnd ur mmmmmoooooommmmyyyyy!" The guard was very tipsy... " But my feet hurt *sniff*" Carla was a very good actor. " Can I ride on your back" her emotions easily changed with a flick of the switch.

"Offf cosrse u can" As Carla was climbing his back *wham* she hit his head with her teddy ( which had a brick in it ). " Gets them everytime" sighed Carla.

She got the code number and entered the vault but she wasn't the first to come... A girl with light brown hair tied in a ponytail stood in the middle of the vault with a black bag half full of notes.

"Get out of here if you don't want to get hurt" the girl said firmly, " haven't you ever heard of sharing?" Carla asked the sarcasm Oozing from her sentence. Carla examined the girl a bit better.

The girl had slightly tanned skin, she was skinny but she did have some arm muscles. Her form was lean and her eyes were crystal blue.

" I'm Carla, who are you" Carla asked " Launa, the name's Launa" the girl replied " tell you what kid, you can come with me" Launa told Carla " I'm sorry but I already some mindless goons to work with"

"Hate to break it to ya' but those "mindless goons" weren't much after I took care of them" Launa replied "Alright then, lets collect this money." Carla and Launa started to collect all the money.

I'm sorry this was super short... Launa is MaycontestDrew one of my awesome reviewers and apparently partner in crime. Today I wanted to give a shout out to all the awesome people I have meet on this site!  
MaycontestDrew  
AliceBaskerVille123  
LittleMissFlowerCakes  
ImperfectWonderland  
Smile all your days  
RomeoWolf13  
So I want to thank you guys for reading a please review=3


End file.
